


Lady of the Lake

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eithna's lament</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady of the Lake

Black hair, white horse – ensnared heart

I ran from his blonde brother

and then to him

But it was not for me they fought……..

For years I would look at no other man

Memories of being bundled over that beloved shoulder still rubbed too raw

I heard about the Jutish bitch

Yet inside I could still be his lady of the lake

Then came the king of Cornwall:

Brash, certain, strapping

They say you lose your heart and meet your match

So – the best of losses, a matchless meeting

And a queenly circlet of Cornish gold to gird my forehead.


End file.
